Romance Dawn Facebook Indonesian Version
by wind scarlett
Summary: Luffy dan Hancock berbagi kisah cinta mereka lewat facebook. T untuk bahasa yang agak kasar.
1. Status Hancock

**Catatan**: Ini bagian pertama dari cerita One Piece terbaru tentang Luffy dan Hancock yang berjudul _Romance Down Facebook Thingies_. Referensinya dari **Rocky Horror Facebook Show** karya Magenta-A-Domestic dan **VeronaChat** karya Eupa. Masa ada yang sampe bikin akun facebook demi mengerti cerita yang satu ini, hahaha. Sedihnya, lebih banyak pembaca Malaysia sama Perancis yang baca daripada bangsa sendiri. Makanya bikin versi Indonesia ini meskipun bahasanya agak ajaib… ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda, Zuckerberg, Fiesta dan Sutra

* * *

><p><strong>Status Hancock<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kehidupan Nyata: **

Boa Hancock memalingkan wajah cantiknya ke arah lain dengan malu-malu. Rupanya dia terlalu grogi untuk bertanya sesuatu dari Monkey D. Luffy. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Tidak ada kesempatan lain. Mau tidak mau, Hancock memberanikan dirinya untuk menggunakan kesempatan emas itu. Ia harus berani. Ditatapnya pria yang paling ia cintai melebihi apapun itu. "Aku—aku punya satu permintaan, Luffy."

"Apa tuh? Aku tidak akan menikahimu." Luffy menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Bukan! Bukan tentang itu!" wajah Hancock kembali merona dengan sempurna sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Maukah kau menjadi temanku di facebook, Luffy?"

"Oh? Itu saja?" Luffy seketika tersenyum ceria. "Aku tidak pernah menolak permintaan teman di facebook dari siapapun! Lagipula aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu!"

Hancock dengan cepat menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan reaksi Luffy. Wajahnya luar biasa memerah. _Luffy ingin mengobrol denganku! Apakah itu lamaran?_

Nenek Nyon yang berdiri di belakang Hancock langsung menyanggah pikiran yang terlalu positif itu, "BUKAN!"

**Facebook Online:**

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimkan sesuatu di Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: Luffy, cek deh Dinding Hancock-sama. SEGERA!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimkan sesuatu di Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: aku akan MEMBUNUHMU kalau itu benar terjadi!

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: Dinding Hancock kenapa? Kayaknya nggak bocor tuh!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: bukan Dinding yang itu, bodoh! Maksudku lihat status [RatuBajakLaut], yang paling banyak komentarnya, ya!

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: ya sudah deh! Besok jangan lupa masak daging yang banyak!

[Monkey D. Luffy] menyukai ini.

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] telah mencolek [Monkey D. Luffy]

[Monkey D. Luffy] telah mencolek [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria]

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] telah mencolek [Monkey D. Luffy]

[Monkey D. Luffy] telah mencolek [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria]

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimi [Monkey D. Luffy] pesan: SIALAN! Apaan sih main colek-colekan! Cepat baca sana, Luffy!

[RatuBajakLaut] memperbaharui statusnya: Luffy, senang sekali mengandung bayimu~ cinta mati~ Hancockmu tersayang

[Marigold Seksi], [Boa Sandersonia] dan 785 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Marigold Seksi] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut] : Aku akan jadi bibi! ;D

[Margaret] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut] : berita yang sangat bagus, Tuan Putri! Kami selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk anda! Kikyo dan Ran ikut mengirim salam dari Grand Line!

[Blue fan] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: hihihihi…

[Pakaian Dalam Super] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: SUPPPERRRR! Luffy memang pria sejati!

[Hancock Jalang Banget] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: kau pasti mencekoki Luffy sampai mabuk dan memaksa dia, wanita murahan! Kau tua dan jelek, dadamu itu PALSU! Semua orang membencimu!

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari status miliknya sendiri: wajar kalau orang-orang membenci diriku, karena aku wanita tercantik yang pernah ada. Buka saja bajuku dan buktikan tuduhanmu :P

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria], [Margaret], [Blue fan], [Marigold Seksi], [Boa Sandersonia] dan 524 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Senyuman Misterius] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: meskipun Luffy kelihatan angin-anginan seperti itu, tapi dia sebenarnya bijak dan pintar. Dia tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya tidur dengan wanita yang kau cintai. [Hancock Jalang Banget] tolong ganti nama akunmu. Itu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

[Pakaian Dalam Super], [Tengkorak Genit], [Marigold Seksi], [Boa Sandersonia] menyukai ini.

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Satria] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: boleh aku yang membuka pakaianmu, Hancock-sama?

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Satria] menyukai ini.

[Boa Sandersonia] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: [Hancock Jalang Banget] DASAR WANITA JALANG. Kau tidak punya kehidupan apa? Jangan sok tahu dan jangan ikut campur!

[Boa Sandersonia] dan [Marigold Seksi] menyukai ini.

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari status miliknya sendiri: tidak usah khawatir, sepertinya Nenek Nyon sedang menirukan orang lain untuk menghinaku. Nenek Sihir tua itu memang harus dicambuk ribuan kali.

[Marigold Seksi], [Boa Sandersonia], [Sadi-Suki] dan 728 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Sadi-Suki] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: izinkan aku yang mencambuk nenek tua itu :D

[Ray Perak] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: Lain kali suruh Luffy pakai pengaman dong. Fiesta atau Sutra cukup bagus dan nyaman untuk manusia karet seperti dia. SELAMAT!

[Ray Perak] berbagi tautan di Dinding milik [RatuBajakLaut]: 99 cara untuk mengajari kekasihmu untuk berhubungan dengan aman dan 101 gaya berbeda yang dapat mencegah kehamilan.

[Shakky] dan [Pakaian Dalam Super] menyukai ini.

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari status miliknya sendiri: Rayleigh, kau membuatku malu… XD

[Panda-betina], [Margaret], [Law], [Marigold Seksi], [Boa Sandersonia] dan 647 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: Hancock! Kau bicara apa!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria], [Nami si Kucing], [Roronoa Zoro], [Sogeking] menyukai ini.

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: Luffy, aku tahu kau takkan melakukannya. Kau takkan pernah menyentuh makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi itu. [Nami si Kucing], kenapa kau menyukai komentar Luffy tapi tidak pernah menyukai komentarku!

[Duval cup-cup-cup muah] menyukai ini.

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: Duval, dasar brengsek kau!

[Nami si Kucing] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: Sanji, aku kan bukan milikmu. Itu hakku untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapa saja, termasuk kapten kita yang bodoh dan konyol itu!

[Pakaian Dalam Super], [Chopper-chopper], [Roronoa Zoro], [Sogeking], [Tengkorak Genit] menyukai ini.

[Sogeking] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: Chopper! Jauhi Dinding ini! Ini percakapan untuk para orang dewasa! Ini bukan untuk anak seumuran kamu!

[Chopper-chopper] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: kata [Pakaian Dalam Super] ini bagus untuk pendidikanku. Memang mananya yang dewasa? ^^

[Pakaian Dalam Super] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: SUUUUUPPEEERRRRRR! HEBAT KAU, CHOPPER!

[Nami si Kucing] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: pergi tidur [Chopper-chopper] SEKARANG. [Pakaian Dalam Super], akan kukuliti lapisan bajamu besok.

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] menyukai ini.

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: kok bisa hamil, sih? Kan baru beberapa kali!

[Pakaian Dalam Super] dan 1766 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Yonko Merah] telah mencolek [Monkey D. Luffy].

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: kita menikah?

[RatuBajak Laut] mengomentari status miliknya sendiri: ;-(

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: aku berangkat ke pulaumu, ya!

[Crocodile], [Monkey D. Garp], [Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Dragon Perkasa] dan 2371 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Monkey D. Garp] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: bwahahahaha… itu baru cucuku!

[Dragon Perkasa] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: …

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] mengomentari status milik [RatuBajakLaut]: buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, Dragon. Fufufufu… *kedipan maut*

.

.

.

**Selamat Imlek yaa! Kalau sempat tinggalkan pesan! ^^**


	2. Luffy's Relationship

**Catatan**: Oh iya, chapter ini lumayan berbeda dengan versi inggrisnya. Sengaja bikin parodi dari percakapan dengan para troll baru-baru ini sih, tapi kayaknya yang mengerti hanya segelintir pembaca. Buat kembaranku tersayang, tulisan kali ini terinspirasi oleh kisah kita berdua loh! Makasih banget buat yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk mengomentari chapter satu kemarin. Semoga makin terhibur di chapter dua ini ya~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda dan Zuckerberg

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's Relationship<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Facebook Online:**

[RatuBajakLaut] mengirimkan sesuatu di Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: Luffy … uhm… status hubunganmu…

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: memang ada apa sih?

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: yang kumaksud itu… bisakah kau ganti itu… uhm…

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: katakan saja, Hancock

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: maksudku mengenai… *pingsan dengan sukses*

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: Hancock?

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimi [Monkey D. Luffy] pesan: BRENGSEK! Hancock-sama sedang membicarakan status LAJANG di info facebookmu! Cepat ganti statusmu—brengsek, beruntung sekali bajingan ini—ganti menjadi BERPACARAN atau BERTUNANGAN!

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengirimi [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] pesan: waah! benar juga tuh!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimi [Monkey D. Luffy] pesan: tentu dong! kau saja yang otaknya payah!

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengirimi [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] pesan: makasih atas pertolongannya, Sanji! *O*

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimi [Monkey D. Luffy] pesan: yang kutolong itu Hancock-sama yang cantik bagai dewi kahyangan, bukannya kau, tahu! Asal tahu saja ya, aku bukannya selalu menguntit dan memeriksa status Hancock-sama setiap saat… bukan! Aku itu ya… aku itu cuma pengagumnya saja kok…

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: Hancock, shishishishi…

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengubah statusnya dari lajang menjadi bertunangan dengan [RatuBajakLaut]

[RatuBajakLaut], [Marigold Seksi], [Monkey D. Garp], [Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Dragon Perkasa], dan 3657 lainnya menyukai ini.

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: OOHHH… LUFFY! KAU SANGAT PENGERTIAN! KAPAN SAJA AKU RELA MATI UNTUKMU! ;-D

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: jangan bicara begitu lagi! Kau tidak akan mati!

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: aduuhh, romantisnyaaaa! d^-~b

[Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Senyuman Misterius], [Tengkorak Genit], [Sogeking], [Chopper-chopper] dan 5632 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Ray Perak] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: kabar bagus untuk wanita lajang! [Monkey D. Luffy] yang sekarang tidak akan cuek terhadap kalian!

[Shiraihoshi-chan], [Margaret], [Nami si Kucing], [Shakky], [Monkey D. Garp] dan 2341 lainnya menyukai ini.

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: di pihak mana sih kau sebenarnya, Rayleigh! KENAPA SEMUANYA WANITA dan KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA MENYUKAI STATUS MU?

[Monkey D. Garp] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: Bwahahahaha!

[Ray Perak] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: Luffy sepenuhnya telah menjadi milikmu dan kau masih saja cemburu? Luffy, berhati-hatilah!

[Ray Perak] berbagi tautan di Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: _wanita pembunuh suami gara-gara status facebook terkena hukuman penjara seumur hidup._

[Shakky], [Jimbei Manusia Ikan no jutsu] dan 456 lainnya menyukai ini.

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: Luffy… ;-3

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: hentikan, Rayleigh!

[RatuBajakLaut] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: Luffy, kaulah segalanya bagiku… ;-D

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: shishishi…

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: AFHA*! Kalian berdua membuatku jadi BERGAIRAH! ZEHAHAHAHAHA!

[Monkey D. Luffy] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: HHHH! AKULAH YANG AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!

[RatuBajakLaut], [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria], [Roronoa Zoro], [Nami si Kucing], [Pakaian Dalam Super], dan 15.220.095 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: Zehahahaha… tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini! Kau bukan RAJA BAJAK LAUT, Topi Jerami! Kau hanyalah seorang PEMBERSIH BOKONG!

[Van Augur], [ Bonjour Laffitte], [KatieBergairahSekali] dan 45 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Sadi-Suki] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: ada yang membicarakan lecutan di bokong~?

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGHINAKU DI PESAN DINDINGKU SENDIRI!

[RatuBajakLaut], [Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Senyuman Misterius], [Chopper-chopper] dan 7621 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: Zehahaha… kau bisa apa Topi Jerami? Memukul bokongku?

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: kau membuatku muak!

[Sadi-Suki] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: butuh bantuan untuk melecut bokong~?

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan si seksi Hancock :-P

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] menyukai ini.

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] menandai [RatuBajakLaut] dan [Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] di album foto: Para Gundik* dalam Hidupku yang Sempurna

[Pakaian Dalam Super] dan [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] menyukai ini.

[Pakaian Dalam Super] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: SSSSUUUPPPEERRRR SEEEXXYYYY!

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] telah mencolek [Pakaian Dalam Super] dan [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria]

[Pakaian Dalam Super] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: sungguh! jari-jari superku otomatis bergerak sendiri sewaktu melihat gambar-gambar kalian berdua yang telah diedit secara superrrr di photoshop!

[Nami si Kucing] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: mesum!

[Pakaian Dalam Super] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: terima kasih pujiannya, Nami!

[Senyuman Misterius] telah mencolek [Pakaian Dalam Super] dan [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria]

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengirimi sesuatu di Dinding [Senyuman Misterius]: Robin-chan, aku tadi itu hanya... aku kan hanya... maaf... ;-}

[Roronoa Zoro] telah mencolek [Pakaian Dalam Super] dan [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria]

[Roronoa Zoro] mengirimi sesuatu di Dinding [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] : Sialan kau alis keriting!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: Memangnya siapa kau, sok memberiku peringatan!

[Roronoa Zoro] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] : Persetan! Jangan suka mengganggu wanita milik orang lain!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: selama aku tidak mengganggu dirimu kurasa tidak ada masalah, KEPALA LUMUT!

[Roronoa Zoro] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] : dasar otak batu! koki genit!

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: kenapa denganmu? cemburu?

[PhoenixMarco] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria]: kalian berdua cocok sekali~

[PhoenixMarco], [Yonko Merah], [Doflamingo sang Exhibist] dan 921 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Koki Ganteng Berjiwa Kesatria] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: APA MAKSUDNYA INI?

[OkamaOkama] menyukai ini.

[Handsome-Chivalrous Cook] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: HEIIIIIIIIIII!

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] menyukai ini.

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: Topi Jerami tidak pantas menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Dia hanya pantas menjadi LAP BOKONGKU YANG KOTOR, zehahahahaha~!

[Pakaian Dalam Super] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: PERINGATAN SUPERRR KERAS! ADA YANG TROLLLLLLIIINGGG!

[Pakaian Dedalam Super] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: ahh, kamyu jangan sok kasih peringatan segala deh. Temannya si Luffy cengeng itu khan? Harusnya bilangin tuh sama si cengeng jangan sok-sok mau jadi RAJA BAJAK LAUT segala. Hanya [Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] yang pantas jadi RAJA BAJAK LAUT *kiss [Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard]* *kiss temanku yang paling keren dan paling benar seantero lautan* aku cintaaaaa kamuuuuuu, Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard!

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] menyukai ini.

[Chopper-chopper] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: apa arti trolling? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?

[Senyuman Misterius] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: trolling berarti menghasut seseorang lewat internet agar orang yang dihasut atau dikata-katai menjadi marah. Tujuan troll ini jelas hanya ingin menyenangkan dirinya sendiri saat orang yang dihasut marah/menderita. Yah, jelas sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Dokter-san, ini sudah waktunya tidur, bukan? Segera minum susu cokelatmu, cuci muka, dan sikat gigi. Pergi tidur, TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. Luffy, kumohon jangan pedulikan orang semacam itu. ^^

[Ray Perak], [Nami si Kucing], [Roronoa Zoro], [Pakaian Dalam Super], [Sogeking], [Chopper-chopper] dan 564 lainnya menyukai ini.

[Senyuman Marah-marah] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: aku ini orangnya gak bisa kasih nasihat tapi suka kasih nasihat segala. Kasihan banget ya si cengeng Luffy punya teman kayak aku. Poneglyph* aku gak bisa baca aja tapi aku sok tahuuuu…

[Chopper-chopper] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: tapi… tapi aku… ehhh, Robin sejak kapan jadi [Senyuman Marah-marah] …

[Senyuman Misterius] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: ABAIKAN KOMENTAR DI ATAS. KUBILANG PERGI TIDUR SANA, [Chopper-chopper]. ^^

[Roronoa Zoro] dan [Nami si Kucing] menyukai ini.

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] menyukai ini.

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: berhenti menggangguku!

[Raja Bajak Laut Blackbeard] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: zehahahaha! Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu yang selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi RAJA BAJAK LAUT. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas dengan gelar itu, Topi Jerami. Hanya akulah yang cocok menjadi RAJA BAJAK LAUT!

[Emporio Ivankov-sama] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: abaikan saja orang-orang semacam ini. Tidak pantas diladeni. *kedipan neraka*

[Emporio Ivankov-sama], [Senyuman Misterius], [Tengkorak Genit], [Roronoa Zoro] dan 346 lainnya menyukai ini.

[PirateEmpress] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [Monkey D. Luffy]: Iva-chan benar sekali, Luffyku sayang! Kyaaaaaaa! aku telah mengatakannya!

[Monkey D. Luffy de PIRATE KING] mengomentari Pesan Dindingnya: -_- kalau kalian berkata begitu baiklah…

[Monkey D. Garp] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: bwahahahaha! Itu baru cucuku!

[Sang Buddha] mengomentari Pesan Dinding [RatuBajakLaut]: GARPPP! Katanya kau sedang sakit! Beraninya kau online di facebook!

[Monkey D. Garp] telah logout.

.

.

***AFHA**: dibaca /apa/ tapi dilebaikan dengan mulut monyong sedikit

***Gundik**: perempuan/pria simpanan

***Ponegyph**: bahasa asing yang hanya bisa dibaca Robin.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca! <strong>

**Pesan moral kali ini adalah troll ada di mana-mana. Kalau ikutan komentar nanti punya fake id loh. ^^ **


End file.
